


Will You Be My Joan Jett?

by lenafuckingstew



Category: The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenafuckingstew/pseuds/lenafuckingstew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working with Kristen, Dakota, starts to feel something for Kristen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting with Kristen in her trailer going through the script, she flicks the end of her cigarette into the ashtray.  
“So, about this kiss” she says taking another puff of her cigarette, “How do you feel about it? Ever kiss a girl?” she asks taking another puff. I've never had my first kiss, besides acting in movie roles.

“No..I've never had my first kiss, outside work.” I said feeling my cheeks get warm.

“What?! Really?!” she asks putting her cigarette out in the ashtray, and brushing her hands off.  
“I...just never really had the time to date.” I say, embarrassed. “Wow..” she says putting her hand through her jet black hair, which I'm having a hard time getting used to. I almost cried when I saw her after she cut it.

She gets up and makes her way over to the couch I'm sitting on. It's dark in her trailer, just the way she likes it, so no one knows who's here. “Well, I’m just going to have change that.” she says with a smile. I have to admit Kristen is attractive, and finding out I had to kiss her, I was pretty excited.

I smile at her, “Not now, we have a fitting to go to in 20 minutes.” I say anxiously. She giggled, “Dude, a kiss can be as long as you make it. “ Wait, did she want to kiss me now? I was just joking about it. “Oh, okay” I say a little nervously.

“Dakota, i won’t kiss you until you ask me to, okay?” she says, rubbing my back. Oh good, but I do want her to kiss me. Not here though, somewhere where its private. “I...I..I do want you to kiss me, Kristen. But not here. Somewhere where its private. “ I say, looking down at my hands in my lap. She starts rubbing my back again, “Okay, then how about my place, Tonight, you sleepover and we'll have a little fun. “ I look up at her, oh those green eyes are so mesmerizing.

She was smiling, and I smiled back, “Okay, sounds like a date.” I say happily. “Okay. Now come on we have some clothes to try on!” she said sounding like its her favorite thing to do. When everyone knows trying on clothes is Kristen’s least favorite thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just throw your bag anywhere." Kristen says walking into her room. Her room was like any other teenagers, clothes thrown everywhere, from her coming and going all the time, posters of her favorite bands everywhere, and a big bed in the middle. I threw my bag at the end of her bed, and plopped down on her bed.

"Nice room." I said anxiously playing with my hands in my lap. "Oh, thanks. Sorry its a mess. I need to do laundry." she said moving some clothes around and coming to sit next to me. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked with smile. Its a little late to actually go out, maybe she'll settle for getting in our pajamas, and popping in a movie.

"Um, well, its kinda late, wanna get ready for bed and watch a movie?" I asked looking at my hands. She giggled. "Well, sure. But I'm usually up late, i like the night, so I'll go make some snakes while you get ready." she said with a smile and standing up. I stood up, and grabbed my bag, "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. "Oh, you can change in here. " she said winking and then walking toward the door. She turned and looked at me, and smiled and shut the door.

I stood there for about 5 seconds, and dropped my bag and started pacing back and forth. Oh my god, its actually going to happen. I hope she doesn't think I'm a bad kisser or inexperienced. I knew things, not a lot of things, but i knew how things worked. She'll be up soon.

I grabbed my bag and looked through for my pajamas, and threw them on real quick. I didn't know what movies she had, looking around her room, i don't think there here. I decided I'd go downstairs and see what shes up too.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The microwave went off, and i smelled popcorn. Walking into the kitchen she was just pouring it into a bowl.

"Oh, Hey." She said happily. " I thought I'd make some popcorn, you like popcorn right?" she asked, while cleaning up the spilled popcorn that missed the bowl.

"Yeah, i do." I said walking over and picking one from the bowling, and throwing it into my mouth. She smiled at me. "What do you want to drink?" she asked walking over to the cupboard and getting to cups down. "Oh, just water. " I said. "Okay, while i get the drinks you go pick a movie out, there next to the TV in a cabinet. Pick a DVD, i only have a DVD player in my room." she said.

Walking out of the kitchen was the living room, she had a big house everything was opened up. Her T V was huge, and her family loved movies, especially Disney films. Her family's favorite was Alice In Wonderland. I decided to pick that one. Like will be actually watching it.   
Standing back up, Kristen was waiting at the counter with the drinks and popcorn.

"What one did you pick?" she asked grabbing her drink and the popcorn. "Oh, Alice In Wonderland." i said. She laughed. "Awesome, one of my favorites. " she said still giggling. I grabbed my drink and we made our way upstairs.

"I'm just going to change here, okay?" she said putting her cup and bowl down. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some pants. "Oh, okay." i said looking at the cup in my hand. "I'm just changing my pants, you can look." she said. I looked up and she was just undoing her jeans. "Okay." i said nervously. She giggled. Her pants were off. She was wearing black boxer briefs. "Oh, nice underwear." I said. "oh, ha yeah, nice huh?" she said as she moved her hand down on top of her mound. "There new, really comfy." she then pulled her pants over them and joined me on the bed.

We smiled at each other for a few seconds until she said "Movie." holding her hand out. I handed her the DVD still looking at her. She got up and made her way to the TV.

The movie was in and previews started playing, and she grabbed the popcorn, and laid down next me. It was quiet it for a while. "Are you going to have some?" she asked indicating to the popcorn between us. "Oh, yeah" I said. I went to grab some and both our hands met. We looked at each other, then Kristen moved her hand on top of mine, and held it in the popcorn bowl. How lame was this. Holding hands in the popcorn bowl. Then she started to lean toward me, i knew what was coming so i leaned forward too.

Her lips brushed mine, then her mouth opened, just a little, and then her tongue touched mine. Both of our hands already out of the bowl, i had my hand tangled up in her hair, and hers in mine. Not even noticing the popcorn that spilled all over the bed as we moved closer to each other, she brought me on top of her. This felt right, so right.

She started to move her hands under my shirt, until i remembered the popcorn, i heard crunching underneath us, "uh, Kristen" i said. "hmm" she said kissing my neck. "Um, we should probably clean the popcorn up before we go any farther." i said. She pulled away. "Farther?" she asked. "Well, i thought maybe we would go a little more farther then this." I said now kind nervous. "You want too?" she asked smiling. I smiled "Yes" i said. Rolling me off her, she jumped up off the bed, "Let's clean this shit up, Dakota Fanning wants to fuck a girl!"   
Both of us laughing, we cleaned up the popcorn, and jumped back in bed and started where we left off.


End file.
